Love Takes Two
by Princess HiNaMi
Summary: All she ever wanted was for him to love her back. That's what exactly she thought she wouldn't get. Can she live without him? Is leaving him a good idea? Most importantly what would Kendall do? Kendall oneshot.


**Hey guys! This is my second story and I'm hoping that you would enjoy this. :) Special thanks goes to ****_WeirdButUnique_**** and _The Malfoy Princess_ for their immense support. **

**There are two polls in my profile. So if you have some time to kill, feel free to check them out and vote. :)**

**Another thing, any kind of a review is welcomed so don't be shy even to criticize. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up due to the warm feeling on my face. I stretched myself a bit without opening my eyes because I wanted to spend some more time in the dreamland. It is the only place where my life was perfect, where I had the most precious thing tight in my arms. I lifted my hands to stretch some more when I suddenly felt something beside me shift. I froze for a moment before slowly opening my eyes to see him peacefully sleeping beside me.<p>

I sighed closing my eyes again letting my mind travel to last night, going through each and every small incident. I sighed again realizing how stupid I am as the memories of last night flooded into my mind. I always let my mind and body take over my brain. I always give in for his touch. Even a small glance of his can make my insides melt. I always let him break through all the walls I have built. But why? The answer is crystal clear. Although the answer is right before my eyes I convinced myself to not to accept it, because it is the exact thing that I prayed not to happen since the day I saw him, because he is like a star. No matter how much a person like a star that person can't have it. The only thing he can do is enjoy it from afar.

I opened my eyes squinting when the light hit me. I turned my head to find him slightly snoring beside me. I smiled a little. One look, one tiny look at him can make all my worries forgotten. I sighed for the third time today. I looked at him longingly. My fingers itching to touch him. But I was afraid that if I did, it would wake him up. I didn't want to deal with him right now cause it would be too much to bear.

Losing the internal debate I decided to touch him cause I knew it would be worth the risk. I raised my hand placing it on his head letting my fingers to run through his golden blonde locks. I closed my eyes again getting lost in the feeling. I loved the way his hair feels under my hand. He rarely let me touch his hair. So I took the maximum advantage when I got an opportunity. I was so lost in the sensation when my hand bumped onto something hard. I opened my eyes only to see my phone. Out of curiosity I looked at it to see if someone had called or texted. I nearly fell off the bed when I saw the time. It was one in the afternoon. I was pretty sure that people must be searching for me. I need to get up and leave right now because I don't want anyone to find out where I spent last night.

I slowly leaned forward hoping he wouldn't get disturbed and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. If he wake up things could get more complicated than they already are. I carefully crept out of the bed and started to look for my clothes in the heaps of clothes that were scattered on the floor. I found my underwear and wore them.

After searching for some time I found one piece of my blouse which was ripped apart last night. I was looking for the other parts cursing under my breath for being so careless when suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around my waist which immediately followed by a chin on my shoulder. I froze. I could feel his body heat radiating through me. I started to freak out internally.

_No, no, No, NO! He can't be awake!_

He slightly pressed his lips to my shoulder and placed butterfly kisses all over my shoulder blade. Then he moved to the place where my neck met the shoulder lingering there, few seconds more than necessary.

"Why are you up so early?" he whispered, his warm breath caressing my face. His voice was still seductive, same as last night.

I gulped hard. How come he has this much of an effect on me?

"You are supposed to be asleep." I managed to get out.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, worry overtaking his seductiveness.

I took a deep breath. I knew it's now or never. If I give in now, I'll be stuck like this forever. Pain would be the only feeling that I would be left with either way. But if do this now he would suffer less. So I gathered up every single ounce of courage I have before speaking.

"Last night was a mistake."

All I could feel was his sharp intake of breath which made my hopes perk up, if I was being honest with myself. We stayed silent for a few seconds before I removed his hands from my waist, stepped a little forward and turned to him. I looked at his eyes which was a grave mistake as there was hurt plainly evident in them. It broke my heart knowing that I was the one who's responsible for his pain. But I was too selfish to give up without a fight. I lost so many things in my life because of him but in the end I don't even get him. So I turned to leave when he grabbed my wrist. His grip was tight and hurt a bit. I faced him mastering up my best annoyed look. I'm a good actress which he hadn't figured out yet. I hope that it stays that way in the future also.

"Is it?... Is it for you? Cause it's one of the best nights of my life."

His voice cracking and he's good at hiding it. No one else would have noticed that it was cracking. But he's not good enough to hide it from me. He may not know it but I know him to the extent to say whether he's pretending or not.

"Stop lying." I sneered and turned again to leave.

"Please don't go" he whispered, his voice timid and low. "Last time also you left before I woke up."

Suddenly I started to feel a knot in my throat. Tears filled my abandon eyes. Above all these, anger started to weld inside me. Why does he want me stay? I was just a one night stand or to be more precise a stress reducer.

"Give me one good reason to stay." I shouted losing control over my voice.

He looked taken back a bit but he soon recovered it and the hurt filled his eyes again. He thought for a few seconds before answering, "Because we are best friends."

To this I rolled my eyes. My blood started to boil inside me. Only now he remembers it? What is his deal? "Seriously Kendall? Where were you when I needed you the most, my so called best friend?"

Now it was his turn to gulp. "I know what I did was wrong. I should have been there. I'm really sorry. Only I know how much guilt I'm dealing with. Give me one chance and I promise I won't let you down. Never."

I smiled sarcastically and shook my head with a small sigh. I was about to leave again when his words stopped me dead on my tracks.

"I love you"

It was a whisper but I could recognize each world perfectly.

My heart started to do flip flops inside my rib cage. Did he actually say it or did I imagine it? At this point I was so sure that I'm going insane. He would never say that. Anyway not in the way I want him to say it. I gulped hard again to swallow the lump in my throat.

I turned to face him and smiled a bit although it's completely opposite of what I was feeling inside.

"I love you too, that's why I'm leaving."

"No, not in that way. I meant in a romantic way. As in I'm in love with you."

Now I was truly shocked. He can be a lot of things but he's not a liar. He can't even lie for someone's good. My heart started to swell but I didn't know whether it's from happiness or sadness. Only I knew how long I waited to hear those words.

"You have a girlfriend!" I deadpanned. His face fell some more if that was even possible, because right now he looked like shit and I know he felt the same way.

"We broke up yesterday and in case you didn't notice that was why I was at the bar."

"B…b..but…..H..how...I...I..mea..?" I took desperate measures to form the question, shock still overwhelming me. Anyhow like always he understood me perfectly even without a single word leaving my lips.

He took my hand led me to the bed. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down a bit. Getting the hint I sat down. Then he knelt before me.

"I never felt anything for her. It was always you. Only you. She was just a getaway. When you started flirting with James it was..."

"But I..." I started to protest but he stopped me.

"Please let me finish…..When you started flirting with James it was too much for me. I was so sure that you liked him because every girl falls for him. You guys seemed to be so happy and I didn't want to be a third wheel. That's why I started to date Jo. As the time passed our relationship started to get better and I thought that we could make something out of it but there was never a spark. But with you it's like the entire world is full of fireworks, not only tiny sparks but full blown, magical, wonderful fireworks."

For the first time in my life I was honestly speechless. That must be the most amazing thing that a guy has ever told me. I could feel tears weld up on the corners of my eyes.

_No, no he can't see me cry._

Well he has seen me cry but never because of him, something I have done thousands of times since the day I met him. Always he left me in pain but still I loved that pain because he's the one who caused it.

Part of me wanted to laugh. How could he think that I like James when he was the one that I was head over heels with.

"James is just a friend. I never thought about him romantically." '_Like I think_ _about you._' I wanted to add that part but I wasn't ready to let my guard down just yet. It had been done enough times already, but not today.

"We were both drunk last night and we didn't know what we were doing." I attempted poorly to distract him.

"Really? Seriously?"

Although he sounds so calm and collected, I can feel the anger edging his tone. People who knows him well knows that hell break loose when he's mad. The last thing I wanted was a fight.

"Only I was drunk. You were perfectly sober." he shouted, getting up and pacing the room which was kind of hard considering all the piles of clothes and other stuff on the floor. I also got up with him to make eye contact easier. "And I know you wouldn't drink in your situation." he added in a much softer tone.

At first I was confused because I couldn't make head or tail of what he's saying. I thought for some time. Then it hit me like a brick what he was talking about. I froze on the place.

_OH NO!_

How does he know? I have no idea how he knew this. I did my best to hide it from everyone. I disposed all the tests, prescriptions and all the other stuff that would give away my secret.

"H..h..how...?" I asked sitting on the bed for additional support cause I knew I'm going to collapse any time seeing how many shocks he gave me on one day.

He smiled a little, for the first time since he woke up. Then he again knelt before me and cupped my hands with his larger ones. A warm feeling swept through me despite the shock I was in. Suddenly I felt a lot safer than before. I felt I was home.

"I'm not that stupid. I can see the changes. As I said before you are my best friend, so I know every little thing about you. And..." he trailed off considering. "...I also know that I'm responsible." he added.

I was speechless again. Why does he keep doing this to me? How the hell does he know all these? It is true that he's the one who's responsible but he didn't need to know that. I have already planned a life without him. I have already decided to move from L.A., so he can live his life without any unwanted attachments. But he's making things way too hard and complicated.

I stared at him unable to speak. He waited patiently until I found my voice again. After some time I spoke.

"H..how can you be so sure? It was just one time." I forced out, voicing my confusions.

He smiled a bit again biting his lower lip before speaking. I tried to look away but it was too hard. He seriously should stop doing that.

"Like I said before, I know you. I am the last guy you slept with. If you did with someone else you'll definitely tell me." He answered me with so much confidence in his voice.

Well…what he was saying was true but he didn't have to sound that confident.

_Fuck him!_

"I...I..." I basically didn't know how to respond to that. I waited there dumbfounded, my mind going through what happened just now.

"Listen" he said getting my attention. I looked at him getting lost in those emerald orbs. They were filled with so many different emotions. I could figure out a trace of love and then hope, which I was scared of. I have gotten my heart broken enough times, I didn't want any more of that. I was tired of it.

"I know I have been the worst best friend to ever have walked on the earth. But if you give me one more chance, I'll make it up to you. I promise. I won't let you regret it. Please consider it before you say no. At least for the sake of our baby."

Saying that he placed a soft kiss on my stomach. That small gesture made my heart burst out of happiness. That moment I knew he loves not only me but also our unborn child. I raised my hands from his grip and placed them on either side of his face making his eyes meet mine.

"I want the baby to have your eyes, cause they are the ones I fell in love with." I whispered.

Suddenly his lips lifted up in a huge grin.

"Is that a yes?" he asked excitement dripping in his words.

I smiled fighting to keep the tears that were threatening to fall down and nodded. His smile grew wider if that was even possible. He leaned in cupping my face. When our lips were merely inches apart he paused and whispered, "and your heart." Then he closed the gap landing his lips on mine and he was right, the spark was clearly evident. We have kissed so many times before. But this one was different. There was no lust.

Just pure love and passion.


End file.
